This invention relates to an amusement device or toy, and, in particular, to a device or toy which is hand held, in the manner of a conventional infant rattle, the device including power-operated means operable when actuated to produce visual, audio, and/or sensory effects which entertain the infant user.
A toy as contemplated by this invention includes a handle, and an electrically powered vibration producer mounted on the handle in a suitable manner, which, in a preferred embodiment, is at one end of the handle. The toy further includes structure forming a chamber mounted on the handle, normally, and in a preferred embodiment, at the end of the handle opposite the end having the vibration producer. Loose material confined within this chamber is set in motion with actuation of the vibration producer. The loose material may take the form of beads or other objects producing a rattling noise, or visual effects, or both, with random motion imparted to the members of the material. Additionally, a sensory feeling is produced, by reason of the vibrations that are produced in the handle through the action of the vibration-producing means.
A general object of the invention therefore is to provide a new and improved form of hand-held toy.
More specifically, an object is provide a new hand-held toy usable, for instance, by an infant, which includes a vibration producer, and material confined within a space on the toy set in motion by the vibration producer.
In a more specific and preferred embodiment, the toy is battery operated, and includes a handle with a vibration producer at one end and a chamber confining loose material at the other end. The vibration producer when operated produces vibrations imparted to the chamber setting the loose material in motion. The handle itself may be used for housing a battery or batteries usable as the source of electrical energy, and an electric motor which powers the vibration producer.